The present invention relates to the field of magnetic tape data storage and a leader useful therewith. More particularly, it relates to a leader including a smoothing. indenture to prevent embossment of a storage tape upon winding within a tape drive assembly.
Data storage tape cartridges and tape drives have been used for decades in the computer, audio, and visual fields to store data, programs and other information. The data storage tape cartridge is an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. A common data storage tape cartridge is a single reel tape cartridge.
One type of the single reel tape cartridge typically includes a cartridge housing, a supply reel or spool, a magnetic storage tape, and a cartridge tape leader. The supply reel is secured within the cartridge housing in a manner allowing the supply reel to rotate within the cartridge housing. A trailing end of the magnetic storage tape is secured to the supply reel and a leading end of the magnetic storage tape is secured to the cartridge tape leader. In general, a leader is an elongated piece of relatively thin material adapted to assist in guiding the magnetic storage tape out of the cartridge housing and through a tape drive assembly, further described below. In particular, the cartridge tape leader is a leader specifically adapted to be selectively secured to a take-up reel leader (further described below) as otherwise provided with the tape drive assembly. Regardless, the magnetic storage tape and the cartridge tape leader are wound about the supply reel. The cartridge housing further includes an opening or window positioned to allow the tape drive assembly to access to the cartridge tape leader and magnetic storage tape within the cartridge housing.
The tape drive assembly useful with the above-described cartridge includes a drive housing, a take-up reel, the take-up reel leader, a cartridge receiving area, a buckling mechanism, and a read/write head. The take-up reel is mounted within the drive housing in a manner allowing rotation of the take-up reel. A fixed end of the take-up reel leader is secured to the take-up reel. The take-up reel leader extends from the fixed end to a free end adapted for engaging the cartridge tape leader. The cartridge receiving area allows the single reel cartridge to be inserted and selectively maintained by the tape drive assembly. The buckling mechanism is located within the drive housing in a position to allow access to the take-up reel leader and the cartridge tape leader following insertion of the cartridge.
The buckling mechanism automatically accesses and interposes, or buckles, the take-up reel leader and the cartridge tape leader to selectively secure the leaders. Once the cartridge tape leader is secured to the take-up reel leader, the take-up reel rotates within the drive housing, directing the cartridge tape leader and the magnetic storage tape from the supply reel, through a defined tape path in the tape drive, and winding about the take-up reel. The read/write head is mounted within the drive housing along the defined tape path for interacting with the magnetic storage tape.
Although this system is a viable method of transferring tape from the supply reel to the take-up reel, the buckled connection of the take-up reel leader to the cartridge tape leader creates an area of double tape thickness. Upon winding on the take-up reel, the area of double thickness creates a bump in the magnetic storage tape that is subsequently wound about the take-up reel (i.e., over the buckled connection). The bump(s) create impressions in the magnetic storage tape that often cause a gap and may lead to a reading or writing error when the gap moves past the head.
A typical response to the above problem is illustrated in FIG. 1, that otherwise depicts a cartridge tape leader 10 buckled to a take-up reel leader 12 via a buckled connection 14. The cartridge tape leader 10 and the take-up reel leader 12 are each provided with an aperture 16 and 18, respectively, each located a predetermined distance from the buckled connection 14. In particular, and as illustrated in FIG. 2, upon winding of the take-up reel leader 12 around a take-up reel 20, the aperture 16 of the cartridge tape leader 10 is located to be wound directly upon the buckled connection 14, thereby reducing the extra bulk caused by the buckled connection 14 and reducing the resulting bumps upon subsequent windings of the magnetic storage tape 22. Similarly, the aperture 18 is positioned such that the buckled connection 14 fits within the aperture 18, further reducing the bulk of the buckled connection 14 relative to subsequently wound layers and, consequently, the creation of bumps. Thus, locations of the apertures 16, 18 relative to the buckled connection 14 are based upon a known diameter of the take-up reel 20 (i.e., a distance equal to approximately one revolution of the take-up reel 20).
Although the addition of the apertures 16 and 18 to the cartridge tape leader 10 and the take-up reel leader 12 has successfully prevented bumps from building up about the buckled connection 14, other concerns have been identified. In particular, each of the apertures 16 and 18 are defined by sharp edges 24 (referenced generally in FIG. 2). The sharp edges 24 of the apertures 16 and 18 are unsupported. The sharp edges 24, especially the sharp edges 24 formed by the aperture 16 of the cartridge tape leader 10, can be imprinted and transmitted through many layers of the magnetic storage tape 22 as it is wound over the aperture 16. This causes areas of embossment 26 in the magnetic storage tape 22, which can cause read errors when the magnetic tape 22 moves past the head (not shown). Therefore, use of the apertures 16 and 18, and in particular, the aperture 16 of the cartridge tape leader 10, may cause loss of information or non-use of a portion(s) of the magnetic tape 22. Notably, recent advancements in magnetic tape technology have resulted in thinner gauge media. The above mentioned potential for aperture-induced embossment is even greater with these thinner gauge products.
Although the current take-up reel leaders and cartridge tape leaders are viable for current data storage tape cartridge applications and reading within the drive, the potential for forming areas of embossment and losing information are frustrating complications. As such, a need exists for a leader configured to decrease the bulk of the buckled connection without causing tape embossment.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a leader for use with a tape reel. The leader includes a first end, a second end, and an elongated section. The second end of the leader is spaced from the first end and has a connection feature adapted to be selectively coupled to a second leader. The elongated section extends between the first end and the second end, and defines a smoothing indenture not otherwise extending through a thickness of the leader. The smoothing indenture is positioned to receive the connection feature as the leader is wound about the tape reel. The first smoothing indenture is configured to limit embossment of a storage tape otherwise associated with the leader upon winding of the storage tape about the take-up reel.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a data storage tape cartridge including a housing, a supply reel, a storage tape, and a cartridge tape leader. The supply reel is rotatably disposed within the housing. The storage tape has a first end and a second end. The first end of the storage tape is maintained by the supply reel. The cartridge tape leader includes a first end, a second end, and an elongated section. The first end of the cartridge tape leader is secured to the second end of the storage tape. The second end of the cartridge tape leader defines a connection feature configured to be selectively coupled with a take-up reel leader. The elongated section extends between the first end and the second end of the cartridge tape leader. The elongated section defines a smoothing indenture not otherwise extending through a thickness of the cartridge tape leader. The smoothing indenture is positioned to receive the connection feature as the storage tape is wound about the take-up reel. The smoothing indenture is configured to limit embossment of the storage tape upon winding about the take-up reel.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a tape winding system for winding tape about a tape reel. The tape winding system includes a tape drive assembly and a data storage tape cartridge. The tape drive assembly includes a takeup reel and a take-up reel leader. The take-up reel leader includes a first end secured to the take-up reel, a second end spaced from the first end, and an elongated section extending between the first end and the second end. The second end defines a first connection feature. The data storage tape cartridge includes a housing, a supply reel rotatably disposed within the housing, a storage tape, and a cartridge tape leader. The storage tape has a first end maintained by the supply reel and a second end. The cartridge tape leader includes a first end secured to the second end of the storage tape, a second end spaced from the first end, and an elongated section extending therebetween. The second end defines a second connection feature adapted to be selectively coupled to the first connection feature. The elongated section of the cartridge tape leader defines a first smoothing indenture not otherwise extending through a thickness of the cartridge tape leader. The first smoothing indenture is positioned to receive the first and second connection features as the cartridge tape leader and take-up reel leader are wound about the take-up reel. The first smoothing indenture is configured to limit embossment of the storage tape when it is wound about the take-up reel